Best Rehersal Ever
by swimmerKim
Summary: Combination of prompts from Tumblr: "Beca gets busted while feeling up Chloe on the down low... Aubrey is disgusted that she is doing that in public" and "Horny Beca at rehearsals."


"Beca Mitchell, what the hell are you doing?" Aubrey screeched from the opposite side of the practice space, turning all of the other Belles' attention to the brunette.

"Calm down Bree, I'm just helping Chloe with choreography," Beca shot back.

"That only works if the person doing the helping actually knows the choreography and I don't recall the routine requiring anyone grabbing anyone else's boobs," Aubrey snipes back.

"Maybe if it did we'd be a shoe in to win Nationals," Beca quips with a smirk on her face.

Aubrey glared at Beca before announcing to the rest of the group that the insubordinate DJ had earned them an extra half hour of cardio. The girls groaned and shot dirty looks at Beca as they made their way to the bleachers to begin the punishment so it would be over sooner.

When the half hour was over, Aubrey was kind enough to give the girls a 10 minute break. Most of the girls took the opportunity to get some water before they went back to choreography "Until they all got it right."

"No offense Chloe, but your best friend would have made a really good Hitler youth," Beca said once they were in the bathroom and out of earshot of the blonde.

"She's just under a lot of pressure from her father to graduate top of her class so she has a shot at getting into Harvard. She's also putting a lot of pressure on herself to prove to the rest of the acapella world after Finals last year. I think she sees you feeling me up at practice as you actively sabotaging us by distracting me and doesn't know how to deal with that other than embarrass you into not doing it anymore."

Beca crossed her arms and looked away with a pout, "I swear, only you can make Aubrey look sympathetic after she embarrassed us and made everyone do cardio."

Chloe shrugged and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. "She's my best friend, I'm supposed to defend her," the redhead said as she leaned in so her lips were ghosting over Beca's ear. "And when did I say I was embarrassed about getting caught?"

Beca's eyebrows shot up in a combination of shock and excitement at what her girlfriend was suggesting. "Babe, are you saying what I think you are."

The redhead reached down to cup Beca through her jeans, making the brunette gasp. "I sure am," she mumbled against her girlfriend's lips before connecting their lips.

The kiss caught Beca off guard, making her stumble back until she was up against a wall. Chloe continued aggressively kiss her as she pushed the brunette's plaid shirt down her shoulders and of her arms, letting it fall to the floor.

Chloe's hands continued down her girlfriend's body until she reached the button and zipper, quickly undoing them and pushing them along with her underwear down Beca's legs as she dropped to her knees, leaving everything pooling at her ankles.

"Oh fuck Chlo, this is so hot," Beca whispered as she braced herself against the sink.

The redhead only smirked before throwing Beca's left leg over her shoulder and diving into her girlfriend's cut to start eating her out.

Beca let out a small moan as she tangled her hand in Chloe's fiery locks and tried to think of anything to fend off her impending orgasm. "Mmm yes, just like that, baby." Beca whispered as she started rocking her hips into Chloe's face and pulled her closer.

Chloe knew Beca was close, so she quickly wrapped her lips around the brunette's clit while pushing three bunched up fingers into her girlfriend. Beca didn't stand a chance and immediately come with a scream, making Chloe smile victoriously as she helped her ride out her orgasm.

When she finally came down from her high, the brunette released her grip on herfriend's fiery locks and slowly opened her eyes and smirked at Chloe. "Wow."

The redhead wiped her fingers on her jeans before getting back on her feet and pulling the brunette in for a light kiss, allowing her to taste herself. "Can you wait until we get back to my apartment after practice?" Chloe asked as she pulled Beca's underwear and pants up her legs as she stood up.

"Are you kidding me? I'm hornier than before. I'm seriously considering just leaving practice. I don't care if we get kicked off the team." Beca said as she zipped and buttoned her jeans.

"You seem to be forgetting two things. First, you need the Bellas if you want to move out to L.A. at the end of the year and that I'm a co-captain, I'm kind of here because I want to be." Chloe teased.

"Exactly, if you leave no one will want to stay and practice will be concealed anyway. And I'm going to stick around Barden for at least another year, so technically I'm here voluntarily."

Chloe left eyebrow shot up in surprise, "You're going to stay for another year?"

A smirk spread across Beca's face, "Yeah, I have this super hot ginger girlfriend who I'm totally crazy about who's staying in Atlanta so I figure I'll put L.A. on hold for now."

Tears were brimming in Chloe's eyes at the knowledge that Beca was thinking seriously about her future and she saw Chloe there. "Oh Beca, I'm so happy you're going to stay at least another year. Nothing bad can come from having a little education on your resume when you start applying to record labels."

As touched as Beca was by Chloe's little speech, she knew that it wasn't the brunette's education that she was primarily concerned about. "It's ok Chlo, I know you only care about me staying at Barden so we don't have to choose between breaking up or doing the long distance thing."

Chloe playfully narrowed her eyes, "Fine, I'm excited that my girlfriend is staying in Atlanta with me for at least one more year," the redhead says dramatically. "Satisfied?"

"A smirk spread across Beca's face, "Yes, very much so."

The girls let a genuine smile pass between them, happy that their near futures included each other.

The moment was short lived as a loud knocking brought them back to reality. "Oi! Red, short stack, hurry up in there. The blonde one is about to start practice up so finish up toning each other before she gives us more cardio." Amy yelled through the door.

The girls rolled their eyes at how blunt the Australian was, but couldn't stay mad at her for long because she was also really funny.

After taking a moment to do a final appearance check, Beca and Chloe walked out of the bathroom, hand-in-hand. They were immediately greeted to a few wolf whistles and cheers to "get it" from Stacie and Amy that made the girls blush but not to do anything to stop them, they had earned it.

Aubrey, however, did not appreciate it, stopping it with a short clap of her hands before barking. "Full set list. From the top."

The girls got into formation without protest, they had all gotten the entertainment fix that they needed to make it through the end of practice.


End file.
